1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to distributor of motor vehicle and more particularly to an apparatus for displaying electrical measurement of distributor of motor vehicle such that user may see the desired electrical measurement directly, and thus a multimeter for detecting malfunction of a certain component is eliminated.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, power supplied by battery 20 of a motor vehicle is distributed to the electrical devices such as stereo, head light, directional light, and brake light, etc by a distributor 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1. In detail, distributor 10 has an input terminal 111 electrically connected to battery 20 through a cable 51 and a plurality of output terminals 112 electrically connected to above electrical devices 30 through a corresponding cable 52. Such that, each electrical device 30 may function properly. A fuse block 113 is also provided in the connection between input terminal 111 and each output terminal 112 as a safeguard for preventing overload. Further, a cover 12 is provided for preventing dust and foreign bodies from entering the distributor 10.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reason. It is known that distributor 10 is typically provided around engine under the hood. It is required to open the hood to perform an appropriate check if there is a malfunction occurred in one of the electrical devices 30 or, alternatively, a routine check is required. Then use a multimeter to measure the distributor 10 for determining which fuse is melted or whether voltage is normal. In view of this, it is quite inconvenient. Further, driver may be bothered to find a multimeter or any of other suitable tools to perform such check. Moreover, an additional money and time are spent to buy and use such tool.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for displaying electrical measurement of distributor of motor vehicle such that user may see the desired electrical measurement directly, and thus a multimeter for detecting malfunction of a certain component is eliminated.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing an apparatus for displaying electrical measurement of distributor of motor vehicle comprising a distributor and a circuit module. Circuit module comprises at least one display unit, a circuit board, and a plurality of flexible pins wherein pins are electrically connected between circuit module and distributor such that circuit board may be electrically activated by the power supplied by distributor through the pins. Further, an appropriate representation is displayed on the display unit. Display unit may be implemented as a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) if there is a fuse block provided on the distributor. An on/off or a selected color may be used to represent whether a corresponding fuse is normal. A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be additionally provided to display current or voltage value. A transparent cover is provided on the distributor to prevent dust and foreign bodies from entering the distributor. Also, user may clearly see LEDs and voltage or current value on LCD associated with the corresponding fuse through the transparent cover. A button is provided on the circuit module for switching between voltage and current values wherein button is protruded through a hole of cover for easy of manipulation.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.